Story!
The Regulators: The Swede: Brujah Jacob Issacson. A reclusive author who runs a "hellfire club" style house for the rich and decadent. Dean: Brujah, ex military sniper who meets his end in 2010. Evangeline: Lasombra. A teenage girl who was embraced by the Sabbat, and eventually betrayed them to the Camarilla. Harvey: Malkavian corporate spy haunted by the vision of his dead wife. Lawrence: Malkavian Englishman who was embrace during the war of 1812. Although an Elder, he is missing large chunks of memories that belonged to personalities who no longer are a part of him. Colin: Tremere, a recent arrival to the city, he has worked to accumulate power and prestige in a short amount of time. Backstory *1727: Alejandro arrives in New Orleans. *1781: Antoinette and Maria arive from Mexico. *1784: Antoinette embraces Accou and the three are ordered to leave by Alejandro. *1820's: Other Camarilla begin to arrive. *1830's: John Murral, a Sabbat Bishop tries to take the city using a Slave revolt as cover. *1855: Accou returns and gathers allies slowly. *1867: Accou manages to get to Kindred of the city to turn on Alejandro. His haven was burned and he was believed dead. *1897: Marie Laveau is embraced. Accou manages to avert a war between the Tremere and Brujah. Due to his success in this, he's acknowledged as Prince. *1920-1926: Nathanial Bordruff kills several Kindred before being embraced by Virginia. He leaves for Chicago soon after. *1934: Accou steps down from being Prince and takes up the title of Seneshal. The true princes Identity he claims, is known only to him. *1950's: Anarchs from the west begin arriving in the City. Joey Stern is among them. *1960-1965: The Camarilla Justicar Alexis comes to the city and attempts to force the hidden Prince to meet with him and attempts to force some sort of order onto the chaotic city. The Anarchs step up and battle the Archon while the cities elders do nothing to help the Archon. Alexis finally gives up and leaves after several years and the Elders step in to clean the Anarch problem up. '2010' *At the beginning of Mardi Gras, Evangeline, The Swede, Harvey, Dean and Lawrence are asked by the Seneshcal Accou to investigate the disappearances of several Kindred. Evangeline was almost taken by a group of ghouls as the new coterie walked through the crowds in the french quarter. *A Gangrel named Avery arrives in the city and a plague follows her that seems to affect the kindred as well as the mortals. Eventually the Anarch Amanda is killed by it as her body mutates. The disease starts spreading quickly among the mortals, making hunting more difficult. The kindred start refreferring to the disease as "the Rot". *Harvey is hired by Marguerite to find dirt on Katherine. He spends a year keeping an eye on her, discovering she is involved in black magic after she catches him in her apartment and turns him into a cat. Cat Harvey escapes Katherine's apartment and the black spell eventually wears off. *Evangeline discovers that there is a Sabbat pack hunting her in the city, putting up fliers and asking for information about her with a phone number to call that goes to the Black Bayou Dog Kennel. The flyers ask for information about a missing bitch that answers to the name of "Evie". She continues to see Remy in secret, and tells him to stay clear of the dog kennel in case her coterie goes there to investigate. *The Swede kills a mage during Mardi Gras, after he told fortunes for the coterie, and seemed to know something about vampires. *The Swede discovers he has been cursed by the mage, and asks Marie Laveau to help him. She agrees to research a solution for him in exchange for a boon. *The Regulators discover it was a group of Setites behind the ddisappearing vampires. They were selling the Kindred to Elder vampires in various sects who were suffering from the Rot, as the vitae seemed to help keep the Rot at bay. The Regulators discover the time and location of the next kindred auction, and get there in time to stop the auction and kill the setites involved. They rescued Skrimp and Hannibal, and both agreed to owe the regulators boons for the help. *Harvey and Lawrence get word about a Malkavian meeting at Uriah Travers's place through the cobweb. Dean and Evangeline go with them to the meeting, that turns out to be a set up by the new Sabbat pack Dead Reckoning. They manage to kill several child vampires and war ghoul dogs in the swamp, but the pack vampires escape. *Dean has a bad night hunting, and comes across a vampire hunter with a sword. After a quick fight, Dean mananged to fight him off, but wasn't able to kill him. *Tremere Justicar Anastast Di Zagrebw sends Archon Julian Sanderson to finish what Alexis failed to do. The city is in a bad state following the setite kidnappings and recent Sabbat activity and the Archon threatens to assign a new prince if Accou's supposed superior would not show. *Lawrence sends the Sabbat pack to the Archon's hotel room after leaving them a message that they could find Evangeline there, just as a welcome to the City. *Harvey gets a call from Marguerite saying she needed help. Hunters had found her haven, and were coming after her. Harvey and the others arrived to see a pick up truck outside Marguerite's house. Members of the police task force headed by Carter were heading into the house. The coterie saved Marguerite, and Lawrence tracked the retreating task force to a safe house. The next night, the coterie followed Carter and his people out to a rest stop outside of town. After a fight, Carter was taken captive and blood bonded by Lawrence. Dean discovers the hunter with the sword during the fight and is able to finally end the threat. *At Court, Alejandro returns. He claims to have destroyed Accou. He assigns the first Primogen since the cities founding and creates the position of Castillon as a spymaster sort of position for Lawrence. He names Dean as the city's scourge. *Prince Alejandro assigns the Regulators to deal with the Sabbat problem. *The Ravnos Dax arrives in the city and seems interested in Sunbelt Genetics. Lawrence pays him a visit at Madame Zora's House of Cards, along with the rest of his coterie, in his capacity as the new Castillon. While speaking with Dax inside, they notice someone standing next to their car writing down the license plate. When no one recognizes him, Evangeline goes outside to confront the guy. When she shouts at him, he turns to run and Eve chases after him. He turns around and shoots her in the head in the middle of the crowded street. Eve collapses to the ground to preserve the masquerade, and the others bring her back to Dax's place before the cops can come. *Harvey investigates Sunbelt Genetics and uncovers that they were responsible for creating the Rot virus. *The Swede, now a Primogen makes alliances with the Anarchs, particularly the Lost Angels. *Dean is kidnapped by the Skull Pigs Sabbat pack while trying to protect Evangeline from being taken. *Colin arrives and is assigned to the Regulators. *The Regulators try to rescue Dean from the Skull Pigs, but they arrive too late. Dean had already been killed. Evangeline finds his jacket and wears it in remembrance. *Jayne Jonestown arrives in town for a concert. Evangeline scores backstage passes when the coterie parties with/feeds from the opening band. The Regulators go to the show along with Hannibal. Lawrence makes friends with the band, and they let him on stage with them for one song. The Swede socializes with other vamps in the crowd. Evangeline parties with Hannibal in the mosh pit in front of the stage, until Remy appears, decks Hannibal, and drags Eve from the concert. Harvey becomes aware of someone that taunts him about kidnapping his wife. When Colin finds out that Lucien is at the concert, he convinces the others to leave. *The Regulators are able to track down another Sabbat pack nearby with the information Harvey was able to get at the concert. They went in and took out half of the Dirty Deeds pack along with a few unfortunate shovelheads. *Several masquerage breaches occur in the space of one night. The Regulators investigate the breach at the zoo, and help defend Beagle against a small Sabbat pack they find hiding there. Later in the night, the coterie investigates another breach at the city park. Next to a dead body, they find an old school ID belonging to Evangeline. The malkavians discover that a woman looking like an older version of Evangeline put the ID at the scene. *Evangeline discovers that her oldest sister has gone missing, and worries that the Sabbat has a hand in her disappearence. She tries to get in touch with Remy, but is unable to contact him. *Lawrence tracks some Sabbat members to an abandoned power plant. *Evangeline is infected by the Rot after a bad night hunting. She stakes out the power plant, and see's the members of Dead Reckoning and Dirty Deeds. She has her shadow tell her where Remy is, and discovers that the Sabbat had kidnapped Wilfred. She called her mentor Virginia for help, and rescued Wilfred. She had her shadow follow Dead Reckoning so she would be able to find them the next night. *Hurricane Igor hits New Orleans. * Evangeline tracks down where Remy is being held by his pack and plans a rescue. Instead, she is kidnapped by Dead Reckoning and forced to partake in the Vaulderie and conditioned to serve as a spy. Remy is infected with the Rot as well. They use a ritual of Abyss Mysticism to hold the disease at bay. *Harvey recieves a message from one of Evangeline's shadows, telling him she's in danger. The rest of the coterie arrive at the Sabbat safe house to rescue her, but she had already been taken away. They fought the rest of the Dirty Deeds pack, and killed Colin's enemy, Lucien. *Harvey and Lawrence take shelter from the hurricane in the Convention Center with Colin and the Tremere Eddie. The convention center is opened up as a shelter, and Colin discovers a new vampire there with her family. *After the hurricane passes by, Evangeline is rescued by Jeremy when the pack leaves her alone in a storage unit. *Evangeline kidnaps the CEO of Sunbelt with the help of the rest of the coterie, and forces a cure (and a mansion) out of him. After turning the cure over to the Prince, the Rot ceases to be a threat after a few months. '2011' Wednesday March 2nd *Sam Boucher, Nightshade and Zot check out The Factory apparently scouting it. *Colin hangs out with some teenage occultist, using them to try to gather influence with the occult community. *The Swede hangs out with the Anarchs at the Pair O Dice tattoo parlor and gets some ink. For the night at least. *Harvey takes a job getting dirt on an Airport manager who is blackmailing an employee. Thursday March 3rd *Johann arrives at The Factory in a panic. He had run across the same bald vampires who assaulted him several months earlier and went to the closest Sabbat he could find to shelter him. Evangeline was not in her Sabbat persona until Johann used the keywords. After she arranged help for him, she went back to her Camarilla memories and became concerned about her memories being tampered with after a conversation with Harvey. She left a message for Remy. *Harvey notices a mystical sigil on the wall in the club, that flares red whenever The Swede is inside the club. *Harvey and the Swede see Johann and Grandmother leaving the club and follow their car. A chase ensues and when they finally catch up, a cloud of darkness materializes and numerous cars crash. Harvey gets pinned between two vehicles allowing the others to get away. *Colin arrives at the Factory and confirms the sigil on the wall is a vavariant of the Eye of Horus. Friday March 4th *Evangeline wakes up in the day as ghoul Imposters of Dead Reckoning kidnap her and take her to the actual pack. She wakes up that night with Dead Reckoning and explain things to them. She tells them that Harvey is suspicious and the pack first wants to kill then try to convert him. *Eve and Remy party in the French Quarter, hunting. When they see Alejandro, Remy dominates a mortal into shooting him in the face. *Lawrence discovers a Setite human trafficking ring, and saves a victim of the ring. Later he finds a gambling house also run by them and follows one of them to home. While spying on the house he sees numerous kindred and ghouls inside. A bald guy sneaks up to the front door and drops a bag on the porch. He knocks on the door and when its opened, a bomb goes off. *Harvey, The Swede, Lawrence, and Colin meet in secret to discuss Evangeline's memories. Saturday March 5th *Lawrence follows a Setite pair throughout the city and discovered the locations of the various dealers they were using to distribute the drugs. *The Swede was hunting in the crowds of Madi Gras when he was attacked by a man covered in skeleton tattoos. The man possessed temporal powers and breathed a green flame. Swede later discovered this was the risen form of the death mage he had brutally murdered a year earlier. *Harvey arranges for Marguerite to keep Katherine busy at the Factory while he breaks into her place looking for dirt. He already knew she was involved in transforming people into cats using some twisted form of Thaumaturgy, and had been sacrificing these transformed cats one per month. but this time he found names, as well as a name of the next victom; Police Officer Roberta Hancock was to be taken on sunday the 6th. *Evangeline offers the use of her club to Marguerite and Katherine for a Toreador salon. Sunday March 6th *Evangeline performs a ritual after she wakes to summon a shadow spy from the abyss. She succeeds and sends her shadow to gather information. *When Evangeline shows up to her club, The Factory she finds all of the cities Anarchs there. The Baron, Joey Stern was shmoozing with everyone. Nails managed to get into a fight just before Jake escorted him out. *When The Swede visits the club and he is attacked again by the Skeleton Man who was waiting there for him to arrive. The Risen mage uses magic to slow the swede down by a significant degree and fought him while club goers watched. Evangeline's retainer Mike attempted to stop the fight along with Colin and Harvey. During the melee Harvey attempted to meddle with the Skeleton Man's mind and had it backfire on him. Harvey was filled with an intense hatred and rage for the Swede and joined the fight against him. *When the tide began to turn, the tattooed man vanished in a cloud of greed smoke but Harvey continued to attack the Swede! Colin attempted to dominate Harvey, but was unsuccessful. The Baron finally made his was over and ordered everyone to settle down, using massive amounts of Presence. Harvey and the Swede both left shortly after that. Monday March 7th *Harvey discovers from the news that Roberta Hancock's husband had been killed, apparently mauled by dozens of small animals..probably feline, and she was missing. *Eve gets a call and heads off to meet with Dead Reckoning for a night of Games of Instinct and Ritae. *After speaking to Marguerite, Harvey decides to go after Katherine with The Swede and Colin and Evangeline. Once they all meet up, he cancels his plans and goes alone. He tries the same plan that had worked a couple of times before, to gain entry to her building, but is made by the new janitor and forced to run. *Evangeline confronts Zot about the Sigil in her club. Afterwards she hooks up with Nails and Pinkie and parties. *Colin scrys on Annabelle and finds that she's in St. Paul, working with a group of free willed ghouls, attacking kindred for their blood. *The Swede followed someone who looked like Bill Gates, into an alleyway. Gates then spider climbs up the side of the building and the Swede follows him, using the fire escape. Gates is revealed to be a masked Nosferatu diabalist. They fight and Swede destroys him. 'Fat Tuesday 'AKA: Curse of the Baali Harvey investigates Katherines apartment and uncovers more clues about some sort of blood cult called the Baali and that she is due to join. He also finds that the cult is attempting a ritual to summon...something tonight at the City Methodist Church. He rallies the Regulators, Nails and Skrimp and they break into the abandoned church. They find several odd things. A woman full of spiders, strange worms on the upper floors full of teeth and eventually they find the cult. They killed the Baali, including Katherine. During the melee The Swede became possessed for a few moments and attacked Evangeline. This caused her to frenzy until Harvey was able to bring her out of it with Dementation. The Swede vanished after the fight in a cloud of fog. Harvey and Colin were able to see with Auspex that the ritual worked and a demon was in fact summoned but not bound. It left. Evangeline decided she was done and left as well. Harvey and Colin stayed to find The Swede. This did not go well for them. Harvey found a woman upstairs and tried to help her. Her face opened up like a starfish full of teeth and she attacked the pair. She lept onto Colin and ate part of his face, a long tongue wormed it's way inside of him. They killed the woman and Harvey removed the worm from Colin with an improvised operation. Evangeline found prince Alejandro at her club. She mentioned what happened and that Katherine had been killed. He left and went to the church just as Colin and Harvey were leaving. They were taken into custody for killing Katherine although Colin was later released. Before that, the Prince had a call and stepped out to answer it. Colin and Harvey eavesdropped with Auspex. It was a call from Nails. They didn't hear the Princes voice responding, but rather the voice of Joey Stern .....the Anarch Baron! Eve joins with Dead Reckoning and travels to the junk yard. All the Sabbat are there. The Archbishop John Murral declares Festival! Eve is tasked with finding a mortal to compete in a game of instinct on Friday Night. Wednesday March 8th AKA: No rest for the wicked. Colin goes to the University to teach a class on Hermetic Magic theory and pagan iconography. Eve goes to a mostly African American nightclub "The Salamander" where she finds NO Saints wide receiver Joe Brickhouse partying with his friends. She lures him away and delivers him to Bedlam. Harvey is brought to the Sheriffs office and locked in the cell there. He's given 5 notebooks and 3 mechanical pencils and dominated to write down every detail of what happened the night before. He's given a cell-mate. Paul, a Mariner Gangrel from Arkham. Paul had destroyed property in Elysium. Festival begins when, as he is leaving the University, Colin finds the campus enveloped in darkness. He hears muffled screams and manages to find his way out of the building and eventually the darkness. He leaves and calls Evangeline. (see Final Exam ) There is a knock on the door at the Sheriffs place. The Sheriff goes to answer the door, and Harvey hears shots fired. A backdraft of fire fills the room but is apparently not real as it had no heat. Harvey obfuscates in the cell while Paul turns to mist form. The Orphans come in, tear the place up and take some papers. Jules plants C4 inside the building and they leave without seeing the prisoners. Paul makes Harvey agree to a life boon and to "stick with him until it's paid" and frees him. Evangeline is dropped off by Remy at S-MART after he gives her the code phrase to erase her memories of Sabbat business. Harvey and Paul head there as well. As does Colin. Wed March 8th, (Second Part of the Night) Harvey and Colin make arrangements to meet up in the S-mart parking lot after both witness separate Sabbat attacks. When they arrive, they see the Swede leaving the store, and he joins them. They see Evangeline wandering around the parking lot looking lost. When she joins the group, they discover that she doesn't remember talking to Colin earlier on the phone. She tells them the last thing she remembers is talking with the Swede at the Factory the night before. Harvey reveals the news about the Sabbat attack on the Sheriff's Office, and that the brujah suspected of messing with Evangeline's memories was in fact part of the sabbat pack there. Harvey also introduces the group to Paul, the gangrel that saved him from burning up in the sheriff's office. Colin tells the group about the attack at the University, and Evangeline tells them that this is the time of the year for the Sabbat Festival to happen. Evangeline asks Colin to try to see if he can tell what was done to her memories, but he is unable to help her. She agrees to stay with the coterie for protection. While the group is deciding what to do about the sheriff disappearing, they hear on the radio about an alarm being tripped at the Audubon Aquarium. They decide to check out the Elysium there before anything else. When the coterie gets to the Aquarium, they discover an attack in progress. The entire first floor has been vandalized. They discover a security guard locked in a supply closet, and decide to leave him where he is until later when it becomes obvious that the security guard has been embraced. The group splits up, Harvey and Paul heading upstairs, while the others look for the Sabbat downstairs. Members of the Warbirds pack attack Eve, Colin and the Swede downstairs, but they don't last long against the superior skills of the Regulators. A couple of the Sabbat vamps seem taken by surprise when Eve fights back against them. Meanwhile, upstairs, Harvey and Paul are ambushed by the Warbird's ductus. Paul changes into a shark/human hybrid monstronsity to fight back. He is taken down when the other Regulators come from downstairs to help out. The Swede easily takes down the rest of the resistance, and after the dust clears, they take stock of the situation. Eve starts towards Paul to give him some blood to wake up, but the Swede gets to him first and picks him up and carries him away despite Eve's protests. Harvey remains silent on the matter, perhaps hoping the matter of his owed boon will be resolved. The others don't have time to argue, as they hear police sirens getting closer. The Swede leaves the others there and takes Paul with him. The others get away in time and are about to leave the scene, when they remember about the security guard turned baby vamp in the supply closet.